rising_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treaty of Innsbruck
The Treaty of Innsbruck was the treaty that brought Italy, Holland and Prussia back into the Holy Roman Empire. It was signed by Kaiser Ferdinand IV of the Holy Roman Empire, King Victor Emmanuel of Italy, Queen Elizabeth of the Netherlands and King Wilhelm I of Prussia. The Treaty: With the blessing of God Almighty, In order to secure the stability of our nations, defend the most holy Christian Faith and to restore order to Europe, which has been so long cloven by internal strife and disunity, the undersigned hereby join themselves to the HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE. This HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, so long the pillar of Christian Europe, was torn apart by infighting, until on a tragic day in the Year of Our Lord 1805, it was abolished. However, through the benevolent grace of God, the Empire was restored by HIS IMPERIAL AND ROYAL MAJESTY MAXIMILIAN III. Now, on this most illustrious day, three states wish to rejoin the HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE; The Kingdom of Italy, The Kingdom of Prussia and The Kingdom of Holland. Both Italy, Prussia and Holland were once a part of the Empire, until unhappy circumstances caused the to part with the Empire. Now this division shall be healed. Thus follows the terms of re-union. 1. Each state shall retain their colonies, and shall entirely control the administration of their colonies without Imperial interference, unless their is a grave moral cause to do so. 2. The national customs, languages and traditions shall be respected and maintained. 3. The Kingdom of Holland, The Kingdom of Naples, The Kingdom of Piedmont, The Kingdom of Lombardy and The Grand Duchy of Tuscany shall be raised to the electoral dignity. Prussia shall retain the electorates of Brandenburg, Hesse-Kassel, Hanover and Saxony. 4. Each state can still make treaties with external nations and states, though the Emperor can object in cases of grave necessity. 5. The Principle of Cuius regio, eius religio, meaning that the religion of the ruler shall dictate the religion of his state, shall be rule of law within the realm. However, said ruler must be a Christian. 6. Each state shall acknowledge the authority of the Emperor, and respect his title and authority. 7. The Netherlands, Prussia and Italy shall be absorbed into the Reich, but shall retain local autonomy in most matters. 8. The Duchy of Venice and the Kingdom of Lombardy shall be part of the territory of the Kingdom of Italy. 9. The Emperor shall reign from his election until his death. 10. The Empire shall have a Legislative Body, The Imperial Diet, comprised of the Imperial Council and the Imperial Senate. 11. The Imperial Council shall be comprised of representatives elected by the people of the Empire. 12. The Imperial Senate shall be comprised of the Royalty and Nobility of the Empire. 13. A state may secede from the Empire, but only during an Imperial Election and it must announce it's intention to do so at the electoral proceedings. 14. The Emperor has veto power of any and all legislation passed by the Diet, although his veto may be overruled by a 4/5 vote of the Imperial Senate. Signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty Ferdinand the Fourth, of the House of Wittelsbach, by the grace of God, Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King of the Romans, King of Germany, King of Bavaria, of Jerusalem, of Württemberg and of Bohemia, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, of Lorraine, of Salzburg, of Styria, of Carinthia, of Carniola, of Moravia, of Lothier, of Brabant, and of Baden, Landgrave of Alsace, Princely Count of Tyrol, of Swabia and of Kyburg, Prince of Trent and of Brixen, Count-Elector of the Rhenish Palatine, Count of Flanders, of Charolais, Margrave of Upper and Lower Lusatia, Count of Hohenems, of Feldkirch, of Bregenz, and of Sonnenberg, Warden of the Alpine and Windic Marches, and Defender of the Faith. Her Majesty Elizabeth of the Netherlands, By the grace of God, Queen of the Netherlands, Princess of Orange-Nassau, Countess of Katzenelnbogen, Vianden, Diez, Spiegelberg, Buren, Leerdam and Culemborg, Burgrave of Antwerp, Baroness of Breda, of Diest and of Beilstein. His Majesty Victor Emmanuel, by the Grace of God and the will of the Nation, King of Italy, King of Sardinia, Cyprus, Lombady, Armenia, Naples, Duke of Savoy, count of Maurienne; Prince of Piedmont, Carignano, Oneglia, Poirino, Trino; Prince and Perpetual Vicar of the Holy Roman Empire; Prince of Carmagnola, Montmellian with Arbin and Francin, Prince bailiff of the Duchy of Aosta, Prince of Chieri, Dronero, Crescentino, Riva di Chieri and Banna, Busca, Bene, Bra, Duke of Genoa, Monferrat, Aosta, Duke of Chablais, Genevois, Duke of Piacenza, Marquis of Saluzzo (Saluces), Ivrea, Susa, of Maro, Oristano, Cesana, Savona, Tarantasia, Borgomanero and Cureggio, Caselle, Rivoli, Pianezza, Govone, Salussola, Racconigi over Tegerone, Migliabruna and Motturone, Cavallermaggiore, Marene, Modane and Lanslebourg, Livorno Ferraris, Santhià Agliè, Centallo and Demonte, Desana, Ghemme, Vigone, Count of Barge, Villafranca, Ginevra, Nizza, Tenda, Romont, Asti, Alessandria, of Goceano, Novara, Tortona, Bobbio, Soissons, Sant'Antioco, Pollenzo, Roccabruna, Tricerro, Bairo, Ozegna, delle Apertole, Baron of Vaud and of Faucigni, Lord of Vercelli, Pinerolo, of Lomellina, of Valle Sesia, of the Marquisate of Ceva, Overlord of Monaco, Roccabruna and eleven-twelfths of Menton, Noble Patrician of Venice, Patrician of Ferrara. His Royal Majesty Wilhelm the First, by the Grace of God, King of Prussia; Margrave of Brandenburg, Burgrave of Nuremberg, Count of Hohenzollern; Duke of Silesia and of the County of Glatz; Grand Duke of the Lower Rhine and of Posen; Duke of Saxony, of Westphalia, of Angria, of Pomerania, Lüneburg, Holstein and Schleswig, of Magdeburg, of Bremen, of Guelders, Cleves, Jülich and Berg, Duke of the Wends and the Kassubes, of Crossen, Lauenburg and Mecklenburg; Landgrave of Hesse and Thuringia; Prince of Orange; Prince of Rügen, of East Friesland, of Paderborn and Pyrmont, of Halberstadt, Münster, Minden, Osnabrück, Hildesheim, of Verden, Cammin, Fulda, Nassau and Moers; Princely Count of Henneberg; Count of Mark, of Ravensberg, of Hohenstein, Tecklenburg and Lingen, of Mansfeld, Sigmaringen and Veringen; Lord of Frankfurt Category:Nation Merges, Personal Unions & Unification Category:Treaties Category:Documents Category:1850s Map